1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting device may be provided in the form of a package including an electrode structure for applying driving power to the light emitting device, and in order to obtain desired color characteristics, a semiconductor light emitting device may have a wavelength conversion unit. Meanwhile, a semiconductor light emitting device, when driven, may emit a large amount of heat, so a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion between components included in the package may result in a defective package and a wavelength conversion unit may be damaged to degrade optical quality of light wavelengths converted thereby.